


IMPORTANT UPDATE

by thesetemplebones



Series: love is for children [11]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesetemplebones/pseuds/thesetemplebones
Summary: Hello everyone! This is just a quick FYI update to let you all (if anyone) know what's been up and what's going on with this piece of writing among my others. (:





	IMPORTANT UPDATE

Hi everyone!

 

I’m aware that it has been so long since I’ve updated this story (among my other writings lol). A lot of has been going on in my life and I’ve finally had time to stop, and come back to my writings.

I have re-read some of them (I’m so sorry) and I’ve decided that I will be rewriting some, if not, all of my stories. 

This series in particular love is for children, I’m going to be rewriting and into an actual story with chapters instead of just parts. I hope you all enjoy it and stick with me through it all.

  
  


Thank you for all of your reviews, comments and kudos. I appreciate every bit of feedback that I get! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Again thanks everybody!


End file.
